


The Girl from Planet Uranus

by blackmagicviolet



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, touch starved!jonah, tsundere!violet, violet is kind of an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmagicviolet/pseuds/blackmagicviolet
Summary: Violet is afraid to get too close, but Jonah wants to try something.





	The Girl from Planet Uranus

Violet sat at the big vanity mirror in her bedroom, brushing her hair. When she took it out of the high bun at the top of her head that she usually kept it in, her dark brown hair fell down to just below her shoulders, and as she glided her hairbrush down her soft locks, she felt a sense of unease. She knew she was falling hard for Jonah. She couldn’t deny it. Ever since the day she brought him here, intending only to annoy her sister by stealing her test subject, she’s been feeling her heart race faster and faster every time she saw him. The man she only intended to be her toy was now getting the better of her. The thought made her feel sick. She couldn’t fall in love. Not her, evil empress of the galaxy, notorious heartbreaker and life destroyer Violet Forrester. She wouldn’t let herself become soft for this man, no matter how sweet, how genuine, how adorable he was. Even thinking of him made her feel weak in the knees. So it was bad news, then, when she looked up in the reflection in the mirror and noticed that he was standing in the doorway behind her, watching her now.

He had become frozen, stopped dead in his tracks. She soon realized why: he had never seen her with her hair down before. Very few people had. Seeing her in such a state of undress had been a privilege she rewarded to no one, preferring instead to let them only see her in her facade of perfection, an all-knowing, all-seeing, all-powerful goddess. But in the light emanating from the bulbs surrounding her mirror, Jonah couldn’t help but notice all the features on her that once seemed sharp now looked soft with her hair framing her face. The slight flush on her cheeks and her wide-eyed, shocked expression didn’t help in making this killer queen seem any less than downright adorable. “Jonah, what are you doing in here? You’re not supposed to come in my room, I told you, I’ll go to yours when I want to see you!”

He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to so badly. He’s wanted to for a long time, but she has never let him. She’s kept this distance between them. Despite their physical relationship, it was always as if she was afraid of getting too emotionally vulnerable. Now, seeing her this way, with her hair out of its prim and proper bun, she looked more vulnerable than any of the times she had been completely undressed before him. “Violet…” he didn’t answer her question, too stunned by the sight of her to even think straight. “...Can I kiss you?”

Violet inhaled sharply, the question taking her by surprise. He wasn’t too afraid to ask this of her. It was a first in her long line of lovers, to ask for something that she had explicitly told him never to ask for. And if she was completely honest, she was glad he had asked. Any other man would have been thrown out the airlock for asking such a thing of her. But Jonah was different, and she couldn't explain why. She put down her hairbrush, turned in the stool she was seated in to face him fully, and nodded. “Yes, Jonah. You can.” She didn’t understand why she was doing this. Why she was letting him get even closer to her when she was already so close to falling in love with him. Why she was letting herself be this vulnerable for him in the first place. As he slowly approached her seat on the opposite side of the room, she felt her heart pounding inside her chest, as if screaming at her to take it back, but something kept her silent and he got closer and closer. 

Now he stood beside her, getting down on both his knees to make his impressive height more equal to hers, so they could be face to face with one another. Then he raised his big, warm hand to cup her cheek, gently guiding her closer to him. She could feel the body heat radiating from him as she closed her eyes. Then she felt a pair of soft lips pressed against her own. Everything about him was sweet, too sweet than what she deserved, and his kiss was no exception. Violet felt his stubble tickling her face as she lifted her hands to his shoulders, slowly feeling up to the back of his neck and feeling the goosebumps rising there. He’s slow, and delicate with the way he moves his lips against her own, as if he knows how terrifying every part of this is for her. And he’s good, Violet can’t help but note, although it was never as if she expected any less from him. He lets his other hand find the small of her back, and she tilts her head further. She never wants this to end. She could kiss him forever. She could forget everything about who she is, her family, her past, just so she never has to stop. Her fingers find his hair as the kiss deepens, and she feels its softness on her fingertips with heightened intensity as electricity shoots through every nerve of her body. She feels the blood pounding in her ears, her head getting dizzy as some dim thought in the back of her head tells her she has to come up for air at some point. 

She drew back slightly, just enough so there would be some space between them to breathe. He presses his forehead to hers, reluctant to leave the moment of intimacy he had been craving for so long behind him. Violet can’t help but feel the same, wrapping her arms around his neck and she breathes in his scent. They stay that way longer than Violet would like to admit, and at the end of it Jonah is the one who pulls back. Violet takes her arms back to her sides as if waking up from a trance. Suddenly everything about her came back to her. She couldn’t look him in the eyes, instead choosing to stare at the floor. 

“Violet…” He said her name, but she kept her eyes averted from him. “...Thank you.” He smiled at her softly. Then he stood up and turned away from her. Her eyes shot up at him as soon as he wasn’t looking at her anymore, watching him as he left the room. It took everything in her to not run after him, to tell him to come back, to say that she wanted him to stay there. But one thing became clear to her: he had to go.

**Author's Note:**

> so this one takes place during season 11, before the season finale (and before my fic Yongary vs. The Reptillicus Metallicus), while Jonah is still with Violet at her palace.


End file.
